Once Upon A Song
by PsyMama17
Summary: Because to see a rainbow, you're gonna have to stand a little rain. SasuSaku slight NaruHina and I hate to admit it but a wee bit of SasuKarin. P.S: I STILL HATE KARIN!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! This is PsyMama17! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. It's sorta based on the movie 'A Cinderella Story.: Once Upon A Song.' SasuSaku forever! :)**

_Blah - _Regular Thoughts

**Blah - **Inner Sakura

_**Blah** -_ Lyrics

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Be-_

17-year old Sakura groaned and turned off her alarm.

After washing up, she put on a deep purple t-shirt, a black hoodie, jeans and her sneakers. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She didn't like the way she looked; she had short pink hair, green eyes and a large forehead that everyone made fun of. She looked at her room. Next to her bed, there was a mirror hanging on the wall. There was a shelf full of books, decorations and pictures next to it. In the corner was a cupboard where she kept her clothes and there was a window with lavender curtains. She looked at one of the pictures. It was a picture of her and her parents. Sakura's mom and dad had died in a plane crash when she was 13.

She packed her things and locked the door. She hopped on her bike and pedaled away.

Sakura stopped at a cafe to buy a coffee. She paid for her drink and was about to leave when she heard someone speak to her. "Well if it isn't Forehead bitch." Sakura turned to face her worst enemy.

Karin was the same age as Sakura and had red hair and matching red eyes behind the small, round glasses she wore. She was wearing eye liner, some eye shadow and red lip gloss that suspiciously looked like lipstick. She wore a hot pink tube top and a jean mini skirt with hot pink pumps. She also wore some perfume that almost made Sakura gag. She looked at Sakura with a disgusted face. She always made fun of Sakura and her friends. The worst part was Karin was Sakura's cousin.

"Oh my! That forehead of yours has grown even bigger than yesterday!" Karin exclaimed in a fake surprised tone.

"Like you care." Sakura said coldly.

Sakura brushed pass her and walked out of the store.

Sakura reached school and parked her bike when she heard a voice calling her name. She turned to see her two best friends; Kiba and Shino walking towards her. Kiba wore a grey hoodie jacket with faded jeans and sneakers and Shino wore his shades along with a white jacket with black jeans and DC shoes. They had known each other since they were little and they were Sakura's only friends.

"Morning guys." said Sakura. Shino nodded. "Morning Saki." Kiba greeted. Only her parents and her two best friends called her 'Saki.'

Sakura raised her eyebrow at Kiba, "Where's Akamaru?"

Kiba sighed, "He's not feeling too well so he's at home with sis." Akamaru was Kiba's dog who he hides in his jacket and sneaks him into school.

"Kiba has been sulking all morning because of that." said Shino as a matter-of-factly.

A vein popped on Kiba's forehead, "Was not!"

"Was too." Shino said coolly.

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"WAS NOT!" Kiba tried to hit Shino's head but Shino dodged and Kiba ended up falling. Sakura rolled her eyes at the two.

They saw a group of fan girls screaming and running towards two boys; Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto had spiky blonde hair and cerulean eyes. He was the loud and cheerful one and was famous for his pranks and winning the ramen-eating contest for three years in a row. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with a picture of a ramen bowl and ripped jeans.

Sasuke had onyx eyes and raven-colored hair. He was the mysterious and silent one and was also a songwriter. He was also very athletic and was the school's basketball and football team captain. He was wearing black shirt and black jeans. Though they were complete opposites, they were best friends.

"Their fan girls increase day by day. Glad to know you're not one of them Saki." Kiba said with a chuckle.

"Agreed," said Shino. He looked at Sakura. "You've got talent too. I don't get why you don't show it off." said Shino.

Sakura sighed. She loved to sing and write songs. She had a beautiful voice just like her mother, but no one liked and never gave her a chance so she had partially given up on that dream. The only people who had heard her sing was Kiba and Shino.

"I told you," said Sakura. "Even if I did sing, no one would appreciate it. They don't like me."

"You never know." said Shino.

"Let's just go to class." said Sakura and they all headed to their respective class.

During the break, Sakura was on her way to the girl's washroom. On the way, she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going." A voice said. Sakura looked up to face Sasuke. He had an annoyed expression on his face. **'Cha! We bumped into a hottie!'** her inner exclaimed. Sakura ignored her.

"Watch where _you're_ going!" Sakura snapped back. They glared at each other. Onyx clashed with Emerald. They heard a few screams and squeals. They turned to see a group of fan girls come up to them. One of them smiled flirtatiously at Sasuke and gave Sakura a disgusted look.

"Forehead, why are you speaking with Sasuke-kun?" she exclaimed.

"None of your business." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Why are you glaring at Sasuke-kun?" one of them screamed.

"Because, _Sasuke-kun_ doesn't watch where _he's _going and blames it on me."

"Watch your mouth you stupid bitch." One warned.

"I will if you watch yours!" Sakura snapped.

Sakura stormed off into the girl's washroom. She washed her hands. She could hear their voices from outside.

"Oh, don't bother with her Sasuke-kun. She's a freak." A fan girl was saying to Sasuke. Sakura clenched her fists. _'I'm not a freak.'_ She thought to herself.

"Nobody likes her." One said. _'Kiba, Shino, Akamaru likes me. My parents like me.'_

"Nobody needs her." Another said. _'My friends need me.'_

"Hey," Sasuke said. "Shut up."

The fan girls gasped, "What do you mean Sasuke-kun." One asked.

"You have no right to talk about her like that. In fact, you don't have right to talk about _anyone _like that." Sasuke said coldly. The fan girls cried and ran off. Sakura was shocked by what Sasuke did. She barely knew him and yet he had stood up for her.

"Hey, Miss Sasuke-kun-doesn't-watch-where-he's-going-and-blames -it-on-me, are you gonna stay there all day or are you gonna come out?" he asked. Sakura knew that he was talking to her. Sakura stood up and walked out of the washroom.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Sakura.

"Why shouldn't I do that?" said Sasuke as he started to leave.

"You don't even know me, so why'd you stand up for me?"

"Let's just say I wanted to do the right thing," He stopped walking and stood with his back to Sakura. "I deserve a 'thank you.'"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I don't remember asking for help, Uchiha."

"Can I at least know the name of the person who I 'stood-up' for?"

Sakura sighed, "Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sasuke turned around, "Nice meeting you . . . Haruno." He smirked at her and walked off. _'She's an interesting one.' _He thought.

Sakura just stood there, staring at the place where he stood and smirked at her. _'Uchiha Sasuke doesn't smirk at people. Isn't he cold, silent and mysterious?'_

'**Well looks like we hit the jackpot! We were able to see **_**the**_** Uchiha Sasuke smirk! That also at us!' **Her inner squealed.

'_Whatever. He was smirking because he was mocking me.'_

'**He stood up for us!'**

'_He did that because he wanted to be a hero. Big whoop!'_

'**I think he likes us!'**

'_He only learned of my existence right now.'_

'**Ever heard of love at first sight?'**

Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner. The day was over and Sakura went home. She had started doing her homework when her cell phone rang. She saw the number on the screen and sighed. It was Hikari, her school's principal, Karin's mother and her evil aunt. After her parents' death, Sakura was to live with Hikari and Hikari treated her like a servant. When they had started attending high school, Hikari sent Sakura to live in her own apartment since they thought Sakura could 'ruin their image.' Although Sakura didn't live with them, she still had to run errands for them.

Sakura picked up the call, "Yes?"

"Sakura, pick up our clothes from the laundry and bring it over." With saying that, Hikari hung up. Sakura sighed and headed out the door. She rode her bike and reached the laundry. The man at the laundry went to get the clothes and Sakura sat down in one of the seats and waited.

"Teme, we're here!" a voice shouted from outside the door. Then, Naruto came in, dragging Sasuke. Sasuke smacked Naruto on the head, "Dobe."

"Hey! You're in my homeroom aren't you?" Naruto exclaimed as he came up to Sakura. Naruto scratched his head, "What's your name again? Oh yeah! You're Sakura-chan!" he gave Sakura a hug and Sakura punched him in the stomach. Naruto clenched his stomach in pain, "Geez Sakura-chan, it was a friendly gesture."

"Haruno." Sasuke said coming up to Sakura.

"Uchiha." said Sakura.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then at Sakura, "Hey are you two dating?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I don't date pink-haired girls."

Sakura snorted, "I don't date guys with hair that looks like a duck's ass."

The man came back with the laundry. Sakura took the bag from him and checked inside to see if it was the right one. Inside were some shirts, pants and a lot of lacy lingerie. Sakura rolled her eyes. _'These are probably Karin's. That slut.'_

Naruto saw what was inside and gasped, "Sakura-chan! You wear all those stuff?"

Sakura turned pink, "NO! They're not even mine."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. Sakura sighed deeply, "They're my . . . cousin's."

"Your cousin is one crazy slut then. No offense." Naruto said with a toothy grin.

Sakura smirked, "None taken."

Sakura hopped on her bike and headed for the Fujiwara estate. Sakura parked her bike and headed inside. Hikari was smoking a cigarette and was sitting on the silk sofa. She had the same red eyes and red hair as Karin and she was wearing a silk dress with peacock designs.

As Sakura approached her, Hikari turned and gave her a disgusted look, "You're late. That better not happen again. You may leave now."

Sakura was heading out the door when she heard Karin calling her. Karin came up to her and glared at her, "Heard Sasuke-kun stood up for you today," she said. "He must have felt pity on you. Don't even think of talking to him again. Ever." Sakura rolled her eyes, "You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to."

Sakura walked out of the mansion and went home. She showered and changed into her pajamas. She climbed into bed and pulled out her guitar from under her bed. It belonged to her mother and she treasured it. Sakura sighed and put it back. She pulled the blankets over her head and drifted off of to sleep.

**And that's the end of the first chapter! Please review! Ja Ne! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter. I added a lyric this time. Please review .**

**CHAPTER 2**

The next day at school, fan girls came one at a time to Sakura and warned her not to talk to Sasuke. Sakura ignored them. _'They're not the boss of me. Besides, I have no reason to talk to him.'_

At lunch, Kiba and Shino asked her why the fan girls were after Sakura. Sakura told them what had happened.

Sakura started to eat her roast pork when Karin came up to them.

"Ew! You have pig's butt on your plate!" Karin exclaimed pointing at Sakura's lunch. Sakura held up her plate under Karin's nose, "Then I guess you better smell it."

Karin smacked the plate away. The plate flew and landed on Sasuke's head. The people in the cafeteria gasped. Some snickered. Sakura bit her lip to control her laughter but failed. Sakura started laughing like a maniac. Sasuke glared at her and catapulted a spoon full of salad which landed straight in her face.

Sakura glared at him and grabbed a handful of her own salad and threw it at him but Sasuke ducked and it landed on Naruto's face. "FOOD FIGHT!" Naruto shouted. A food fight broke out in the cafeteria. It ended when the principal, Hikari, came in and ordered them to stop or else they would all get detention.

"Haruno Sakura, detention after school." Hikari said sternly. "Uchiha Sasuke, don't repeat such a thing again." She said sweetly. With saying that, she walked out of the cafeteria. Sakura grumbled something about how it wasn't her fault but Karin's and how Sasuke got off with only a warning and she ended up with detention. But when she saw Sasuke's face, she couldn't help but laugh again.

Sasuke glared at her, "What's so funny?"

"You!" Sakura said catching her breath.

"Ha. Ha. It's so funny I forgot to laugh." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sakura went to the washroom and cleaned herself up. She snickered at the thought of Sasuke with roast pork on his head. On her way out, she met Hikari. "Make sure you don't pull another crazy stunt on Sasuke again." She said in a fake sweet tone and walked off.

Kiba and Shino were waiting for her in the hallway.

"Looks like today was a fun day for you, Saki." said Kiba.

Shino nodded in agreement, "Indeed."

Sakura grinned, "Today was crazy. I haven't laughed like that in a while, I feel alive."

"Welcome back from the afterlife." Kiba said with a cheeky grin. Sakura punched him playfully on the shoulder. The bell rang and they all headed for class.

After school was over, Sakura stayed for detention. To her surprise, Sasuke joined her. He took the seat next to her. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here? I thought you got off with a warning."

Sasuke smirked, "I told the principal that I wanted detention. However, I get to go home earlier than you."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh joy."

They sat in silence for some time. Then, Sakura spoke, "Why do you want detention?"

Sasuke shrugged. Sakura sighed and laid her head on the table. After thirty minutes, Sasuke was allowed to go. Sasuke started to leave. He turned and gave Sakura a two-fingered salute, "See ya."

After Sasuke left, Sakura took out her books and did her homework. By the time she was done, she was also allowed to go.

When she reached the parking lot, she saw that her bike was a complete wreck. It had been burnt, one of the handles was taken out, the wheels were punctured and it was covered in dirt. A note was taped on the single handle. Sakura pulled it off and read it. _'This will teach you not to talk to Sasuke-kun again.'_

Sakura groaned. Sasuke's fan girls had messed up her bike. _'That damn Uchiha owes me a bike!' _she thought angrily.

'**Awww . . . but he's hawt! Let's go easy on him.'** Her inner whined.

'_No way! That bike was a gift from dad on my twelfth birthday and it has been in great condition till now. Besides, now I don't have a ride to school.'_

Sakura took her bike to the nearest trash can and left it there. After that, she decided to walk home. On the way, she saw three boys drag a girl into an alley. Sakura thought something was fishy so she followed them.

The boys tried to rip off the girl's clothes. Sakura grabbed a trash can lid and hit one of them on the head with it. He went out cold. The other two saw Sakura. Sakura glared at them, "Get away from her."

One of them snickered and came forward to grab Sakura's hair. Sakura kicked him in his soft spot and he groaned in pain and fell down. The last boy, who was holding the girl, pulled out a knife. He charged at Sakura, but she dodged and swiftly went behind him. She hit a pressure point and he fell unconscious. The boy whom Sakura had hit in his soft spot got up and dragged his unconscious friends and ran away in fear.

The girl was trembling in fear. Sakura didn't know her personally but she knew they attended the same school. She had pearly eyes and long blue hair. She was wearing lilac-colored sundress with a cream-colored jacket and kitten heels. She looked sort of familiar.

"T-thank you." She said shakily. Sakura nodded, "Be careful next time."

The girl gave a smile, "I'm Hinata. May I know your name?"

"Sakura." replied Sakura.

"Oh, you're that girl who is friends with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun right?" Hinata asked.

Sakura nodded, "You know them?"

"Yes, they're both in my homeroom. They're very nice. And Akamaru is very friendly"

Sakura smiled. _'It's good to know those two are being nice to others.'_ She thought.

"You look sort of familiar." said Sakura.

Hinata twiddled with her fingers, "It's because I look like my cousin, Neji." Sakura nodded. Hyuuga Neji was the class president and a so-called genius. He was also a heartthrob and had his own fair share of fan girls.

Soon it started drizzling. Hinata looked worried, "Oh dear, I have to call Neji-nii-san to pick me up. I hope he's not busy."

Sakura looked at Hinata, "You wanna come over to my house for a little while till the rain stops?"

Hinata shrugged, "Is it alright?"

Sakura nodded. "Okay." said Hinata. The two of them quickly went to Sakura's house. Hinata sat on the floor of Sakura's room and called Neji to pick her up as Sakura went to the kitchen to make some tea. After Sakura came back with two hot mugs of tea, Hinata spoke, "Sakura-chan, you're home is really nice and cozy."

Sakura blushed at the compliment, "Thanks."

"Do you live alone?" she asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yup."

"What about your parents?"

Sakura stiffened, "They died in a plane crash when I was 13."

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Hinata said bowing her head apologetically. Sakura shook her head, "No, it's alright. I moved into my own apartment when I started high school. Before that, I lived with my evil aunt and slutty cousin."

"You're a nice person Sakura-chan. All your friends must be very lucky to have you." said Hinata.

Sakura shrugged, "I never had any friends except for Kiba, Shino and Akamaru until today."

Hinata's eyes widened, "You mean Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and Akamaru are your only friends?"

Sakura nodded, "Everyone thinks I'm a freak. They judge me before they even know me."

"I'm your friend too. That is, if you want to be." Hinata said shyly.

"Sure," Sakura said with a smile. "It's so easy to talk to you and all since you're a girl too. No matter how close I am with Kiba and Shino, there are some things I can't talk to them about."

Hinata giggled, "I guess you have a girlfriend now."

Hinata noticed the guitar underneath Sakura's bed, "Oh Sakura-chan, do you play?" she pointed at the guitar. Sakura pulled it out from under her bed, "Yeah, I do play."

"If you don't mind, I'd love to hear you sing." Hinata said with a smile. Sakura sighed and began to play a song.

_**Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid<br>to fall  
>But watching you stand alone<br>All of my doubt  
>suddenly goes away somehow<strong>_

**One step closer**

_**I have died everyday  
>waiting for you<br>Darling' don't be afraid  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more**_

**Time stands still**  
><strong>Beauty I know she is<strong>  
><strong>I will be brave<strong>  
><strong>I will not let anything<strong>  
><strong>Take away<strong>  
><strong>What's standing in front of me<strong>  
><strong>Every breath,<strong>  
><strong>Every hour has come to this<strong>

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday**  
><strong>Waiting for you<strong>  
><strong>Darling' don't be afraid<strong>  
><strong>I have loved you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand years<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand more<strong>

**And all along I believed**  
><strong>I would find you<strong>  
><strong>Time has brought<strong>  
><strong>Your heart to me<strong>  
><strong>I have loved you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand years<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand more<strong>

**One step closer**  
><strong>One step closer<strong>

**I have died everyday**  
><strong>Waiting for you<strong>  
><strong>Darling' don't be afraid,<strong>  
><strong>I have loved you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand years<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand more<strong>

**And all along I believed**  
><strong>I would find you<strong>  
><strong>Time has brought<strong>  
><strong>Your heart to me<strong>  
><strong>I have loved you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand years<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand more<strong>

Hinata clapped after Sakura finished, "You have a beautiful voice Sakura-chan. Did you write this song?"

Sakura nodded, "I love to sing and write songs."

"That was wonderful," said Hinata. "Are you planning to become an artist or a songwriter?"

"That was the plan but I sort of gave up on that dream."

"But why?"

"No one appreciates me. I never got the chance."

"The school concert is coming up and Neji-nii-san told me that a famous record dealer would be coming. Maybe he'll give you a record deal."

Sakura thought about it. This was her chance to finally do what she wanted. "What if no one appreciates me?"

"If no one from the school appreciates you, the whole world will." said Hinata.

"And if I don't get the record deal?" asked Sakura.

"You can try again or you can at least live knowing you tried." Hinata said with a shrug. Sakura smiled at her innocence.

"I think I'm gonna try it out." Sakura said. Hinata smiled and hugged Sakura. Her cell phone buzzed. Hinata answered her call. It was Neji.

As Hinata started to leave she turned and faced Sakura, "Thank you Sakura-chan. I'll see you at school tomorrow. We'll talk more about the concert."

Sakura nodded and waved as she left. She closed the door and smiled to herself. She had made a friend and she was finally gonna fulfill her dreams. She didn't feel hungry so she changed and climbed into bed. _'Things are turning out to be great.'_ She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**Whew! done! Enjoy and please review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo guys! The third chapter is finally done! SasuSaku all the way!**

**CHAPTER 3**

Sakura walked to school the next day and found Hinata waiting with Kiba and Shino. Akamaru had come too and Kiba was looking happier than ever.

Kiba grinned, "Hinata told us about yesterday. Glad to know you're finally socializing Saki." Akamaru barked and Shino nodded.

"Saki?" Hinata said tilting her head. Sakura rubbed the back of her head, "It's a nickname. Only my parents, Kiba and Shino call me that. You can call me that too, if you want to."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you, Saki-chan."

Sakura patted Akamaru's head, "You feeling better boy?" Akamaru baked cheerfully and licked Sakura's hand. Sakura smiled, "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

"Hinata also told us about you participating in the concert. I'm proud of you Saki." said Shino. Sakura sighed, "I said I'd think about that."

"Morning Haruno." A voice said behind her. Sasuke passed her and walked towards the Naruto, who was leaning against his SUV.

'_That Uchiha thinks he's so cool.' _She thought.

"I guess after the concert, the wheels would be turning that would make Saki a star." said Shino.

"Saki, why didn't you bring your bike today?" asked Kiba.

'_Wait a minute! Uchiha? Wheels? My bike . . .' _And then it hit her like a slap on the face.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! YOU OWE ME A BIKE!" Sakura shouted angrily. Sasuke looked at her lazily as she stormed up to him.

"Hn. And why is that?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Your stupid fan girls wrecked my bike just because I talked to you!" Sakura yelled. People started staring at them. Fan girls glared daggers but Sakura ignored.

"Wow teme, you _do_ owe her a bike." Naruto said.

"Not my problem that I'm naturally hot." He said flatly. Sakura's eye twitched. _'The nerve of that guy!'_ Sasuke smirked at Sakura's reaction.

'**Kawai!'** her inner squealed.

'_Pfft. Kawai, my foot.'_ She told her inner.

"You're not hot, you're annoying!" Sakura said with a glare.

"I know you are but what am I?" Sasuke said coolly. "Admit it, I'm hot."

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead, "No way! Anyway, you owe me a bike Uchiha."

"Hn. I'll have to think about that. But for now, settle for this." Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Sakura's cheek. The people around them gasped and started whispering. Fan girls looked like they were ready to send Sakura to the fiery pits of Hades.

Hinata gasped. Shino's eyes widened and Kiba and Naruto's jaw dropped. Sasuke smirked and walked towards the building. Sakura stood there dazed until Naruto started chanting "Teme kissed Sakura-chan!" like a mantra.

Sakura realized what had happened and felt her face heat up. "UCHIHA, YOU COCKY JERK!" she shouted with all her rage. Kiba and the others came up to her. Kiba was laughing his head off.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Kiba exclaimed. Akamaru barked. Shino failed to hide a smirk at and Hinata giggled. Sakura glared at Kiba, "Shut up."

Shino cleared his throat, "So Saki, I believe Uchiha has something to do with why you didn't ride your bike to school."

Sakura sighed and told them how she had found her bike trashed and the note attached to it. Kiba started laughing again and Sakura punched him on the head.

"Ow!" Kiba yelled in pain.

"Let's just go to class, Saki-chan." Hinata said softly.

The bell rang and they headed for class.

Sakura sat down at her seat and buried her head in her hands. _'That arrogant bastard! How dare he kiss me?'_

'**Kya! That was awesome! Although he should have kissed us full on the lips!' **Her inner exclaimed.

'_The cheek is bad enough.'_

She felt herself blush when she recalled the incident. She shook her head and tried to get the memory out of her head.

"Forehead!" a voice yelled Sakura looked up to see about ten of Sasuke's fan girls, including Karin walk towards her. Sakura groaned. _'First my bike gets trashed, then that jerk kissed me and now I'm attacked by his rabid fan girls. Fantastic.'_

"I thought we made it clear not to talk to Sasuke-kun." Karin said with venom in her voice.

"Well, if you hadn't trashed my bike, none of this would have happened." Sakura replied promptly.

"Sasuke-kun even kissed _you!_" One exclaimed with disgust.

"Don't remind me." Sakura muttered.

"You have gone too far forehead bitch. You will suffer the consequences!" said Karin. She raised her hand to slap Sakura but was stopped by a hand that grabbed her wrist. It was Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, let go. You're hurting me!" Karin exclaimed in a fake hurt voice. Naruto let go of her wrist and glared at her, "You were going to hurt Sakura-chan."

Karin stomped her foot in frustration and stalked off, followed by the rest of Sasuke's fan girls. Naruto turned to Sakura and gave a cheeky grin, "You're welcome."

"What is it with you and Uchiha? Both of you have to interfere in someone else's business and be a hero?" Sakura asked.

"I like helping people and don't compare me with that teme!" Naruto said as he crossed his arms and pouted. He sat down in the set behind Sakura.

Sasuke walked in the class and took the seat next to Naruto. Sakura glared at him and he smirked.

"Why'd you do that?" Sakura hissed.

Sasuke shrugged, "Don't take it in _that_ sense. Consider it a friendly gesture. I'll warn you next time."

"Next time!" Sakura groaned. Sasuke chuckled. Naruto fell off his chair, "Teme, did you just laugh?"

Sasuke looked away, slightly embarrassed. Naruto grinned and hugged Sakura really tightly, "Thanks Sakura-chan! It's been forever since teme laughed. I was worried too."

"Hn." said Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and their eyes met. Sakura saw the pain in them. _'His eyes are just like mine.' _She thought. She was always alone and neglected. Even though she had Shino and Kiba she hadn't laughed or had fun for a long time, until the incident in the cafeteria. She was secretly grateful to him for making her laugh again.

The rest of the day went by. Sakura received threats from fan girls but Sakura barely paid attention to them. After school, Sakura went to her locker to get her things. A note fell out and Sakura picked it up. _'Better not be another stupid threat.'_ She thought as she opened it.

In elegant hand writing, it was written _'Go to the spot where I gave you that 'friendly gesture.' _Sakura understood that the note was from Sasuke. _'What is that Uchiha up to?' _Sakura thought as she walked out of the building.

She went to the spot as written in the note. She was expecting Sasuke to be there but to her surprise, a green bike was there. Sakura was baffled. She noticed a note on one of the handles and pulled it out.

The note was written in the same elegant script. It said _'Admit it, I'm hot.'_ Sakura sighed. A small smile played on her lips. "Alright fine. Uchiha, you're hot." She said to no one in particular.

She hopped on her new bike and pedaled away. After she was gone, Sasuke stepped out from behind the tree he was hiding behind and smirked.

**Hehe! Short chapter, I know. I'll try to make the next one longer. Ja Ne! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**And this is where the magic happens! Read and find out. Thank you for the reviews! Although I'm expecting more LOL! :D Btw the song the song in this chapter is 'Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan.' Enjoy**

**CHAPTER 4**

The next few weeks, Sakura had fun. She and Hinata got to know each other well and once in a while she and Sasuke would have little chit chats and call each other names.

One day, after school, Sakura and Hinata were in the music room.

"Saki-chan, are you going to perform at the concert?" Hinata asked.

"I still haven't decided yet." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Saki-chan, think about it. You'd be famous. You'll finally be able to do what you want to." Hinata said softly.

Sakura remained silent. _'She's right. This is my chance. It may be my _only_ chance. So why am I hesitating?'_

'**Cha! I say we should totally go for it!' **her inner shouted.

'_And if we fail?'_

Inner Sakura rolled her eyes, **'Do you have to be so negative? It's like Hinata said; if we fail we can try again or live knowing we tried.'**

For once, Sakura considered what her inner said, "I think I'm gonna do it."

Hinata smiled and hugged Sakura, "I'm proud of you Saki-chan."

They heard footsteps and panicked. "Oh no! If it's Ibiki, we're doomed." Sakura whispered. Morino Ibiki was the head of school security. If students were caught in the music room, Chemistry, Biology and Physics lab and auditorium after school, they would have detention for a whole month because a few years back, students have tried to steal equipment from these rooms.

The two of them hid in the recording booth and peeked through the glass. It wasn't Ibiki that walked in. It was Sasuke and Naruto. Although it wasn't Ibiki, Sakura and Hinata didn't come out of hiding.

"Teme, sing something. I'm bored." Naruto whined as he sat down on a chair.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Dobe. I thought you hated my songs."

"I do. But I'm bored! And you're singing is better than nothing. Besides, didn't you just write a new song? You can play that." Naruto gave him a cheeky grin. Sasuke sighed as he picked up a guitar.

He started to play.

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**_

_**Do you ever feel out of place?**_

_**Like somehow you just don't belong**_

_**And no one understands you**_

Naruto sat at the drums and started to play.

_**Do you ever wanna run away?**_

_**Do you lock yourself in your room?**_

_**With the radio on turned up so loud**_

_**That no one hears you screaming**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**When nothing feels alright**_

_**You don't know what it's like**_

_**To be like me**_

_**To be hurt**_

_**To feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked**_

_**When you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**But no one's there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**Welcome to my life**_

_**Do you wanna be somebody else?**_

_**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**_

_**Are you desperate to find something more**_

_**Before your life is over**_

_**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**_

_**Are you sick of everyone around?**_

_**With the big fake smiles and stupid lies**_

_**Well deep inside you're bleeding**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**When nothing feels alright**_

_**You don't know what it's like**_

_**To be like me**_

_**To be hurt**_

_**To feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked**_

_**When you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**But no one's there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**Welcome to my life**_

_**No one ever lied straight to your face**_

_**And no one ever stabbed you in the back**_

_**You might think I'm happy**_

_**But I'm not gonna be okay**_

_**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**_

_**You never had to work it was always there**_

_**You don't know what it's like**_

_**What it's like**_

Sakura was mesmerized by his voice and his lyrics were just beautiful. She stared at him and noticed the pain in his eyes as he sang the song.

_**To be hurt**_

_**To feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked**_

_**When you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**But no one's there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what it's like (What it's like)**_

_**To be hurt**_

_**To feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked**_

_**When you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**But no one's there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**Welcome to my life**_

_**Welcome to my life**_

_**Welcome to my life**_

Naruto clapped his hands together and grinned widely, "I am awesome! Maybe I should become a drummer!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hn."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Teme, the song is so Emo! Just like you!"

Sasuke walked over to him and smacked him on the head, "Dobe. I'm not Emo."

Naruto rubbed his head in pain, "So why'd you write a song like that huh?"

"It's about my life. It's about me and . . . Itachi." Sasuke clenched his fists when he said 'Itachi.'

'**Who's Itachi?'** Sakura's inner wondered.

"And to think the so-called perfect Uchiha Sasuke grew up in the shadow of his brother," said Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He gave Sasuke a childish grin, "Your brother isn't here. So, chillax man!"

Sasuke sighed, "Let's go. It's getting late."

Sakura and Hinata came out of hiding once they left. Sakura was still dazed by Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke-san has a really nice voice." said Hinata. Sakura had somehow memorized the lyric in her head.

'**Oh My God! Sasuke has an amazing voice!'**

'_His lyrics are so touching. I'm jealous.'_

'**No, not jealous. In love.'**

'_What?'_

'**You like him.'**

'_No I don't!'_

'**Whatever you say.'** Her inner went away

"Saki-chan," Hinata said sounding worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sakura replied. "Why?"

"You kinda zoned out for a minute." Hinata said. Sakura blushed, "Sorry."

Hinata smiled, "It's alright. Let's go before Ibiki comes."

Hinata had decided to come over for a sleep over at Sakura's so both of them headed for Sakura's house. After they changed into their pajamas, Sakura sat on the floor and played Sasuke's song over and over in her mind.

Hinata came back from the kitchen with two bowls of chocolate ice cream and saw Sakura deep in thought.

"What's wrong Saki-chan?" Hinata asked placing the ice cream on the floor. "Nothing." Sakura said a little too soon. Hinata stared at her.

Sakura reached for her bowl and shoved a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. After she swallowed she spoke, "I can't lie to you Hinata. That Uchiha's song is stuck in my head. I was . . . well kinda replaying his song in my head. I don't know why but he keeps popping in my head." Sakura blushed. The truth was Sasuke was really under her skin. She didn't admit it out loud but she enjoyed his company. She felt he understood more than anyone else.

"You can't express your feelings for him in words." Hinata said quietly. Sakura looked at her, "Exactly. How did you know?"

Hinata blushed, "That's how I feel . . . about Naruto-kun."

Sakura's jaw dropped, "You like _Naruto?" _

Hinata blushed deeper and shyly nodded, "We're a couple. We've been dating since the summer. I admire how he never gives up on something he set his mind to. But there's also a part of me . . . who feels something for him and . . . I can't express in words how that part feels."

"How come you never told me you were dating _Naruto?_ I mean you're such a sweet girl. How'd that knucklehead land someone like you?" Sakura asked. Hinata giggled.

They remained in silence for a while when finally Sakura spoke, "I admit I kinda like him,"

'**No way you lurve him!'** her inner cut in but Sakura ignored.

"When I look into his eyes, I see myself in a way; back then when I was lonely and neglected. And judging by what Naruto said earlier, he grew up the same way I did in the shadow of his brother. But I don't want that to destroy the weird but friendly relationship we are having now." Sakura sighed. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"What you said about Sasuke-san is true. He did grow up in the shadow of his brother. Naruto-kun told me since-"A blush crept on her face. "-I was his girlfriend. Sasuke-san's parents, mostly his dad, always praised Itachi and were never satisfied with Sasuke no matter how many times he tried to impress his dad. So I guess in a way, you two are similar." Hinata said. Sakura sighed.

"You should tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'll understand." Hinata said with a smile. Sakura buried her head in her hands, "I've made bonds with a few people and they mean a lot to me. I don't want to mess it up."

Hinata thought for a while and then beamed, "Saki-chan, what if you wrote answer to his song and sang it to him?"

Sakura thought about it, "What if he doesn't like the song?"

"You don't have to sing to him in person. You could . . . sing to him through the phone," said Hinata. "If he likes the song, tell him who you are and if he doesn't like it then don't tell him it was you who sang. It'll be his loss." Once again, Hinata's innocence didn't fail to amuse Sakura.

Sakura grabbed her bag and pulled out her notebook. She stood up and grabbed Hinata's hand. They went to the living room where a keyboard stood in the corner.

Sakura smiled at Hinata, "Let's begin." Hinata smiled back and nodded.

**I believe this chapter was kinda short. Or was it? Anyway, stay tuned for the next one. I'm gonna spice things up a bit (Hopefully) Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And now to spice things up a bit. The song is 'Whatever will be by Vanessa Hudgens.' Also, this chapter has a lot of blackmail. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 5**

The weekend was over and Sakura had completed her song. Sakura was happy and Hinata was happy for her. As they waited for Neji to come and pick up Hinata, they chatted about their plan.

"There's just one problem," Sakura said. "We don't know his number."

"Don't worry Saki-chan," Hinata said reassuringly. "We can ask Naruto-kun."

"But won't it be obvious that we're up to something if we went up to him and said 'Hey Naruto. Can you please give us Sasuke's phone number?'"

Hinata blushed, "Did not think of that."

They remained silent for a while then Hinata snapped her finger, "What if we asked Naruto-kun if we could borrow his phone and browse for Sasuke-san's number?"

Sakura hugged Hinata, "Hinata, you're a genius." Neji came and picked up Hinata and Hinata bid sakura goodbye.

The next day in school, Kiba, Shino and Akamaru didn't bother them because they told them they had some 'girl stuff' to do. Sakura told Hinata not to tell the boys because she didn't feel comfortable at the thought of the boys knowing her secret. She made a mental note to apologize and explain everything to her two best friends if everything turns out well.

During the break, Sakura and Hinata saw Naruto and Sasuke having a glaring contest near their lockers.

"Teme." Naruto growled.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered coldly."

"H-hi Naruto-k-kun." Hinata greeted her boyfriend. Naruto grinned and hugged Hinata making her blush a thousand shades of red.

"Haruno." Sasuke greeted.

"Uchiha." Sakura replied."

"Hi Sakura-chan! What brings you two here?" Naruto asked letting go of Hinata.

"Naruto, I was wondering if I could borrow your phone." Sakura said.

"Sure!" Naruto beamed. "But what for?"

'**He had to ask. Damn he's annoying!'** said her inner. Sakura agreed.

"Erm . . ." Sakura started to say. Sasuke raised a brow. But Hinata spoke for her, "Her phone battery died and . . . she needs to make an urgent call to . . . her grandmother. Isn't that right Saki-chan?" Sakura nodded. She also shot an apologetic look at Hinata for making her a liar.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked folding his arm. Sakura glared at him. _'Damn Uchiha. Can't he just drop the subject?'_

"Private reasons." Sakura replied.

"What about your phone Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked Hinata. Hinata blushed, "Um . . . I don't have a phone. My father thinks it's distracting." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh yeah." He then handed his phone to Sakura.

Sakura gave a small smile, "Could you wait here while I make the call?" Naruto nodded. Then Sakura and Hinata went to the girls' washroom. They flipped open and went through the contacts. Finally they found one which said 'Sasuke-teme.' Sakura quickly wrote down the number on a piece of paper and tucked it in her pocket. They rushed back to the boys and handed Naruto his phone back.

The bell rang and they had to head for class. **'Cha! Success!'** Her inner shouted while throwing confetti in her mind. "Thanks Naruto." Sakura said as she and Hinata went to their classes. What they didn't know was that a red-haired girl was watching the entire thing.

"Mother would find this interesting." Karin said as she adjusted her glasses.

The day was over and Sakura's heart was beating fast with excitement and anxiety. After homework was done, Sakura grabbed her phone and sat on the couch. Sakura sighed and dialed the number.

"Hn." A voice said after six rings.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. She realized this was the first time she had said his name. Usually she would call him 'Uchiha.'

"Who's this?" Sasuke asked. A loud voice from the background, probably Naruto, shouted 'Teme! Where's the remote?' A soft thud and Naruto whining in pain was heard.

"Who's this?" Sasuke repeated, annoyed.

"Before I tell you that," Sakura said. "I know your secret."

"Hn. I don't have time for this." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"I heard you sing at school." Sakura blurted.

This caught Sasuke's attention, "What?"

"I heard you sing at school. Your lyrics, they were . . . amazing." Sakura felt her face becoming hot.

"Next time, don't spy on me." Sasuke snapped.

"Just listen, okay?" Sakura snapped back. "Don't speak."

"Why?"

"Because I think I can answer all your questions."

Sasuke understood what she meant by 'questions', "And how is that?"

"Just listen." Sakura walked to the piano. She took a deep breath and started to play.

_**Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings**_

_**At times I dread my now and envy where I've been**_

_**But that's when quiet wisdom takes control**_

_**At least I've got a story no one's told**_

_**I finally learned to say**_

_**Whatever will be will be**_

_**I've learned to take**_

_**The good, the bad and breathe**_

_**'Cause although we like**_

_**To know what life's got planned**_

_**No one knows if shooting stars will land**_

_**These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope**_

_**To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow**_

'_**Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind**_

_**But now I try to under-analyze**_

_**I finally learned to say**_

_**Whatever will be will be**_

_**I've learned to take**_

_**The good, the bad and breathe**_

_**'Cause although we like**_

_**To know what life's got planned**_

_**No one knows if shooting stars will land**_

_**Is the rope I walk wearing thin?**_

_**Is the life I love caving in?**_

_**Is the weight on your mind?**_

_**A heavy black bird caged inside?**_

Naruto was wondering what his friend was doing holding his phone to his ear without speaking. He asked Sasuke but he simply held his index finger to his lip signaling Naruto to be quiet.

_**Say**_

_**Whatever will be will be**_

_**Take**_

_**The good, the bad**_

_**Just breathe**_

_**'Cause although we like**_

_**To know what life's got planned**_

_**No one knows if shooting stars will land**_

_**Whatever will be will be**_

_**I learned to take**_

_**The good, the bad and breathe**_

_**'Cause although we like**_

_**To know what life's got planned**_

_**Thing like that are never in your hands**_

_**No one knows if shooting stars will land**_

Sakura sighed as she finished her song. Sasuke was completely mesmerized by this mystery girl's voice. "That was . . . beautiful," Sasuke admitted. Sakura blushed at his comment. "You are blowing my mind. You have to tell me who you are."

Sakura smiled. _'He likes it. He likes my song.'_ She thought happily. Now she was going to reveal to him who she was.

"I'm-" She never got to finish her sentence because at that moment her phone was snatched away by someone.

**Hehe! A cliff hanger. Stay tuned for the next chapter. **

**I'm sorry if Sasuke's a bit OOC here but I can't help it lol!**

**Ja Ne! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Here's the 6****th**** chapter. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 6**

"NO!" Sakura shrieked as Hikari grinned wickedly and hit the 'end' button. Karin came from behind Hikari and slapped Sakura across the face.

"Stupid bitch! I told you to stay away from Sasuke-kun and now you're serenading him!"

Hikari stepped forward and pulled her daughter away, "Enough Karin," She said. She then looked at Sakura. "I have underestimated you."

Sakura glared at them, "How did you find out?"

"Simple," Karin said. "I saw you and that Hyuuga girl talking to Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun and heard what you said. I found your conversation a little fishy and told mother."

"You were eavesdropping?" Sakura snapped glaring furiously at Karin.

Karin snorted, "Don't argue with me you little lying bitch!"

"I didn't lie about anything!" Sakura yelled. Her tears were daring to spill. _'I will not cry. I will not cry.'_ She thought to herself.

"Quiet!" Hikari commanded. She grinned devilishly at Sakura, "I heard rumors that you are going to perform at the concert. Is this true?"

Sakura remained silent. Hikari smirked, "Thought so. Well, for the stunt you pulled today. You're going to do what I say. You will sing for Karin."

"What?" Karin exclaimed. Sakura stared at Hikari, confused. Hikari smiled sweetly at Karin, "Honey, you have a terrible voice and by the looks of it Sasuke loves Sakura's voice. We're going to record Sakura's voice and _you _will lip sing/sync." **(A/N: I don't know if it's sync or sing. ehehehe. :P)**

"Why don't let forehead sing if you like her so much?" Karin exclaimed. Hikari looked at Karin, "Because, honey look at you! You are a star and that is what Uchiha Fugaku needs. A star!"

Karin nodded, "I'm a star. A bright gassy star!"

"Uchiha Fugaku?" Sakura whispered. Hikari heard her, "Yes. Didn't you know? Sasuke's father is the famous record dealer! And you, Sakura, will sing for Karin and get her fame and fortune not to mention win the heart of Sasuke!"

Sakura glared at her, "What if I don't want to?"

"Don't you try to get smart with me you ungrateful child," Hikari said. "I can't do anything to that Hyuuga girl but I know about your friendship with those Aburame and Inuzuka boys. If you don't do what I say, I will have them expelled. Their future will be destroyed and it'll all be your fault. Oh pity!" she exclaimed in a fake sympathetic voice.

Sakura's eyes widened, "You wouldn't . . ."

Hikari gave a fake smile, "Oh sweetie, I will."

Sakura didn't know what to do. She didn't want to help Hikari to help Karin win Sasuke's heart and become a star. But if she didn't, Kiba and Shino's future would be ruined. They had big dreams and it would be destroyed if Hikari expelled them.

"I'll sing for Karin," Sakura said shakily. "But leave Shino and Kiba out of this."

Hikari smirked, "You got yourself a deal." She used Sakura's phone and dialed a number. She handed the phone to Sakura, "Tell Sasuke that it was Karin who was singing earlier."

"Hello Sasuke?" she said.

"Hey." Sasuke said on the other end.

"Sorry, my phone battery died that time so I couldn't tell you who I was." She paused. Sakura felt her tears in the corner of her eyes.

"So who are you?" Sasuke asked softly.

"I'm . . . Karin." Sakura answered. She felt a wet drop on her lap. She realized that her tears were starting to fall. There was a silence on the other end of the phone.

Finally Sasuke said, "Wow. I thought you were . . . somebody else. You sound different."

"Probably because we're talking on the phone." Sakura said meekly.

After another long silence Sasuke spoke, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Sakura whispered and pressed the 'end' button. Hikari snatched the phone away from her, "Good girl."

Hikari then threw the phone to Karin, "That'll be your phone from today." Karin grumbled and left the apartment. Hikari headed out but stopped at the door and turned around, "If you tell Sasuke, I'll make sure _you're _the reason for Inuzuka and Aburame being expelled." She slammed the door behind her and left.

Sakura could no longer hold back her tears. She sobbed bitterly.

'_Why on earth did I think that just for once, things would go my way?'_ She thought miserably.

She climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next day in school, Karin was clinging to Sasuke's arm. Sasuke's face was emotionless. Sakura sighed and walked towards the building when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around to face Hinata, who looked worried.

"Saki-chan, you look terrible! Are you okay?" She asked. Sakura's emerald green eyes were red from crying. Sakura forced a smile, "I'm fine Hinata. Just tired."

"Saki-chan, you're hiding something. I'm your friend right? You can tell me," Hinata said softly. "Did something go wrong between you and Sasuke-san?"

Sakura sighed. They walked to the music room and there, Sakura told Hinata everything. Hinata gasped and hugged Sakura, "Oh Saki-chan . . ."

Sakura felt her traitor tears roll down her cheeks but she quickly brushed them away.

"Please don't tell the guys okay?" Sakura said placing her hand on Hinata's upper arm. Hinata shook her head, "This isn't fair! You should tell them! Please Saki-chan I can't bear to see you like this."

"Just don't tell them. For me okay Hinata. For Kiba and Shino's sake. They'll tell me that I shouldn't worry about them and that I should tell the truth. I don't want that to happen because I can't stand the thought of my two best friends being expelled. They've stuck with me even if I was nobody and I owe it to them." said Sakura.

She took a deep breath. "Also, please don't tell Naruto. He may tell Sasuke; intentionally or accidently." Hinata reluctantly nodded her head. Sakura gave a small smile and hugged her, "Thank you Hinata."

In the afternoon, Hikari gave off periods to everyone. During that time, Hikari, Karin and Sakura were in the music room recording Sakura's voice for Karin. Sakura sighed and started to sing.

_**Plug in the mic**_

_**Open the curtain**_

_**Turn on the lights**_

_**I'm through rehearsing'**_

_**The feeling ignites**_

_**I'm in control**_

_**The crowd's in the palm of -**_

The music had stopped. "That was terrible. Sing properly, like your life depends on it!" Hikari ordered. Sakura gave a fake smile in return.

Sasuke was still shocked that it was Karin. _'I never thought it would be her.'_ He had told Naruto who was also very shocked.

"I never thought she could sing." Naruto said.

"Me neither." Sasuke muttered.

They walked in silence when finally Naruto said, "Who'd you expect it to be?"

Sasuke sighed. _'Who _did_ I expect it to be?'_ he asked himself. Finally he said, "I don't know."

"Hey you should hang out with her more often," Naruto suggested. "Maybe you'll get to know her better." Sasuke didn't reply. Naruto walked off and Sasuke walked to the music room. He could hear Karin singing from inside.

_**I got nothing to lose**_

_**I've been exposed**_

_**I'm paying my dues**_

_**Playing the role**_

'_She may be fan girlish but Naruto's right. Maybe I should give her a chance.' _he thought.

He opened the door. Principal Fujiwara was also there and she waved at him as he walked in. Sakura looked at who Hikari was waving at and saw Sasuke. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. Through the recording booth's glass, Sasuke saw Karin singing.

_**I'll make you believe in me**_

_**I can be what you want me to be**_

_**Tonight is the night**_

_**Where I'll make you see**_

_**That I can be anything, anything, anything**_

The music stopped and Karin stopped singing. Karin went and hugged Sasuke. Sakura thought he would push her away but he just stood there. He didn't hug back nor did he push her away.

"Sasuke-kun," Karin said. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Sasuke replied. Karin grabbed the hem of his skinny jeans and smiled seductively, "I love your skinny jeans." Sakura rolled her eyes at the scene.

'**Cha! Let me at her! Let me at her!'** Her inner yelled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Will you be performing at the concert?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course!" exclaimed Karin. Sasuke nodded, "I think you'll do great." Karin blushed at the compliment.

"I was wondering if . . ." Sasuke started to say. "You'd like me to drive you home today."

Karin squealed and latched onto his arm. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Karin, what about your car?" Sakura cut in. Karin gave her an annoyed look. Sasuke looked at her, "Haruno, what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing. Just minding my own business." Sakura replied promptly.

"Sakura, you may leave now." Hikari said giving Sakura a fake smile. Sakura faked a smile in return, "Goodbye. Enjoy your little _date."_ She spat out the word date.

Sakura went to the girls' bathroom and washed her face. _'I can't believe Sasuke would ask her out.' _

'**Cha! Stupid slut! Sasuke would have asked us out if he knew the truth!'** her inner shouted.

Sakura was on her way to the locker when Hikari came and pulled her to a corner. "What was that back there?" She said sternly. Sakura bit her lower lip.

"This is your last chance," Hikari said, her voice dripping with malice. "Do you want to see Kiba and Shino expelled hm? Do you want to be their dream crusher?"

"No." Sakura replied.

"Then focus!" Hikari snapped. "Sasuke is falling for Karin not you! You know what, as a bonus, I'll tell Sasuke that you love him. Since he thinks your voice is Karin's, he'll reject you and break your little heart."

"I'll sing for Karin. Don't worry." Sakura said. Hikari patted her head, "Good girl." She clicked her tongue and walked off.

"You're doing what she says for us?" a voice behind her said.

Sakura cursed under her breath and turned around to face Kiba and Shino. Kiba had tears running down his cheeks and Shino's expression was a mixture of guilt and pain.

Kiba hugged Sakura tightly. Akamaru, who was on his head, whined softly and licked Sakura's face, and Sakura hugged Kiba with one arm and patted Akamaru with the other.

Kiba pulled away and wiped his tears, "You don't have to do this Saki."

"I do. I owe it to you guys." Sakura replied softly.

"Why didn't you tell us Saki?" Shino asked. Sakura sighed, "Because if I did, I knew you would tell me to forget about you two and stop doing what Hikari said."

"That's right," Kiba said. "You don't need to worry about Shino and me. Seeing you happy makes us happy right Akamaru? Shino?" Shino nodded and Akamaru barked in agreement.

Sakura felt her tears in the corner of her eyes but wiped them away before they could fall. "You guys are my best friends," Sakura said. "I'd do anything for you guys." She stepped forward and gave them both a hug. They hugged back.

After they pulled away from their awkward group hug, Sakura gave a small smile, "In a way, I'm a star right?"

"Does Hinata know?" Shino asked.

Sakura nodded, "She's the first person I told. But don't be hard on her, I told her not to tell you guys."

Kiba punched the wall next to him, "I blame Uchiha! If Saki had never met him-"

"Kiba," Sakura said softly. "Don't blame Sasuke. I'm glad I met him."

"Our Saki's all grown up," Shino said with a small smile. "You've fallen in love with Uchiha."

Sakura blushed, "I guess so."

Kiba forced a smile, "Wow Saki. I thought you were going to die single." The two of them laughed dryly and Shino smirked.

"Let things be the way they are now," said Sakura. "Don't make it worse than it already is."

Kiba started to protest, "But-"

"Kiba," Sakura said in a more serious tone. "For me."

Kiba sighed and reluctantly agreed. So did Shino.

"Thanks guys." Sakura said as she walked off.

Once she was gone, Kiba smirked. Shino looked at him, "You're planning something aren't you?"

"Shino, you know me too well." Kiba said as he grinned.

"But Saki told us not to tell anyone." said Shino.

"Saki told us not to _tell anyone_. She didn't tell us not to _do_ something about it."

Shino smirked, "I'm listening."

Kiba's grin grew wider, "I have a plan and I'm gonna need you to help me Akamaru." Kiba looked at his dog who barked excitedly.

"Okay," Kiba said. "Here's the plan . . ."

**Another cliffie. Plus, I know Sasuke is really OOC. Please bear it. Stay tuned.**

**Ja Ne! :D**

**PsyMama17**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo hoo! Seventh chapter's up! Enjoy. **

**CHAPTER 7**

Sakura went to her bike when she saw Sasuke and Karin coming out of the building. She hid behind the car parked next to her bike and spied on them. Sasuke was walking in front of Karin.

Karin then, slipped and Sasuke reached out to rescue her.

Sasuke's hands were now on Karin's waist and Karin's arms were around Sasuke's neck. Their lips met and Sasuke's eyes widened. Karin blushed but continued to kiss him. Soon, Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and began to kiss her back.

Sakura's heart shattered into a million pieces. She couldn't bare the pain so she clutched her chest. Tears fell mercilessly down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them and hopped on her bike. She pedaled away as fast as she could.

Sasuke pulled away abruptly from the kiss. Karin looked surprised, "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke shook his head, "Nothing. Let's get you home." They climbed inside Sasuke's black Ferrari and drove away.

Sasuke couldn't help but think of the kiss. _'It didn't feel right. There is something wrong. Very wrong. But what?'_ He dropped Karin home and drove back home. He showered and lied down on the bed, looking at the ceiling. His phone started to buzz and answered it.

"Hn, what do you want Dobe?" He said emotionlessly.

"Hey teme, did you follow my advice?" asked Naruto.

"Hn. And I regret it." Sasuke replied.

"Why? What happened?" Naruto asked alarmed. Sasuke sighed and told him what had happened. He felt he needed to talk to _someone_ and Naruto was better than nothing.

"Wow teme," Naruto said after Sasuke was done. "How did it feel? Was she a good kisser?"

"Dobe."

Naruto snorted, "Well excuse _me _for trying to help."

"I'm going to sleep." Sasuke said and shut off his phone. He closed his eyes but he couldn't sleep. Finally he decided what he was going to do. He dialed Naruto's number and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"I thought you were going to sleep." said Naruto after eight rings.

"Change of plans," Sasuke replied. "I'm going to need your girlfriend's number."

"WHAT?" Naruto shrieked. "What do you want with Hinata-chan?"

"Calm down Dobe It's not what you think," Sasuke said. "I just want an address from her."

When Sakura reached home, she ran to her room and buried her face in her pillow. The pillow muffled her screams and sobs.

'_God hates me.'_ She thought. She closed her eyes and thought about her mom and dad. She thought god had hated her back then as well but she took her mother and father's advice and was rewarded in the end.

_**Flashback**_

_Six year old Sakura lay on her bed and cried. At school, everyone had called her a freak. They made fun of her and bullied her. Her mother opened the door and stepped in with her father following behind._

"_What's wrong my beloved Saki?" her mother asked softly as she sat down on the bed and stroked Sakura's head. Sakura climbed into her mother's lap and cried, "Everyone says I'm a freak. Nobody likes me."_

_Her mother continued to stroke her hair, "Your father and I love you, dear."_

_Her father nodded, "You're not a freak either."_

"_But they said . . . I'm a freak of nature . . . with pink hair and green eyes. God must hate me." Sakura mumbled._

_Her father snorted, "God doesn't hate you. He gifted you with beautiful cherry blossom hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. He gifted you with a kind heart and a lively spirit. They're just jealous because you are unique."_

_Sakura smiled, "Thanks daddy!"_

_Sakura's mother laughed, "Saki-chan, your mood swings are just like a pregnant woman's. But what you daddy said is right. You're special."_

"_That's for sure," said Sakura's father. "And if they bother you again, daddy will take care of them for you." _

_Sakura sweat dropped, "Uh, no thanks daddy. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."_

_Sakura's mother laughed and spoke, "Remember Saki, to enjoy a rainbow, you're going to have to stand a little rain."_

_Sakura tilted her head, "What does that mean mommy?"_

"_It means you shouldn't let small things affect you," her father answered. "If you are strong and able to stand up for yourself, you will be rewarded for it without a doubt."_

_Sakura wiped her tears and smiled, "From today, I'm gonna be a strong girl. I promise I won't let small things hurt me and I will be proud of the gifts that god gave me!"_

_Sakura's parents were proud of what Sakura had said. Her mother kissed her forehead and her father ruffled her hair, "That's my girl."_

_Sakura pouted, "Daddy! You're ruining my hair!" _

Indeed she had been rewarded. A few days later, she had met Kiba and Akamaru and a week later they met Shino and became friends. Sakura thought maybe she should not let this bother her and be strong. _'But I don't think there's gonna be any rainbow no matter how strong I am.'_

'**Let's not lose hope. We promised mom and dad that we'd be strong and won't let anything bother us.' **Her inner said cheerfully.

Sakura gave a small smile at what her inner said, _'Yeah. For mom and dad.'_

Sakura went to the bathroom and washed her face. She started splashing water on her neck and arms. Then, she decided to give up and take a shower. The hot water couldn't be rushed. The familiar smell of her shampoo made her feel relaxed. After she was done, she put on her pajama pants and grey sweat shirt.

There was a knock on the door and Sakura went to get it. _'Probably that stupid slut or maybe her mother.'_ She thought.

To her surprise it was Sasuke. Her stomach filled with butterflies as he smirked at her.

"Hey Haruno," he said. "Can I come in?"

Sakura nodded and gestured him to sit on the couch. "Want some coffee?" She asked. Sasuke nodded.

Sakura came back with two hot cups of coffee. She sat down on the couch next to Sasuke. She crossed her arms, 'How did you know I live here?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I have my ways."

"Spill it, Uchiha."

"Alright. I asked your friend Hinata. She told me it was a bad idea. She said you had a lot of "stuff" going on." Sasuke made quotations with his fingers when he said 'stuff.'

"You got that right." Sakura muttered and sipped her coffee.

"Well I told her to give it to me anyway because I also have "stuff" going on." He quoted 'stuff' with his fingers again.

"So why are you here if you have other things to worry about?" Sakura asked.

"I need someone to talk to." Sasuke said as he sipped his coffee. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

Sasuke sighed, "It's about . . . Karin."

Sakura clenched her jaw, "If you want a woman's dating opinion then I'm sorry I can't help you."

Sasuke shook his head. He told her of the phone call that Sakura had given him. Sakura felt the pieces of her heart join back together when Sasuke told her how beautiful the voice, _her_ voice was and how the lyrics were stuck in his mind. He told her that when he found out Karin was his mystery girl he was surprised because he never expected it to be her.

"I kissed her today," he said. Sakura snorted. _'Don't remind me.' _She thought.

"But something wasn't right." He continued. Sakura started at him, "What do you mean?"

"When I kissed her, it didn't feel right. I know that sounds sissy but it's true. And now I have doubts on whether Karin is my mystery girl or not." Sakura didn't know whether to be scared that Sasuke could discover the truth resulting in Hikari expelling Kiba and Shino or to be happy that Sasuke didn't feel there was any spark between him and Karin and maybe, there would be a chance for her and Sasuke.

Finally, she spoke, "My mom told me that if you to enjoy a rainbow, you're going to have to stand a little rain."

Sasuke stared at her. Sakura gazed into his eyes, "Maybe this . . . confusion is the rain you have to withstand. After the rain is gone, I'm sure you'll see a rainbow." Sasuke seemed to consider this.

"So, why'd you tell me all this?" Sakura asked. Sasuke remained silent. Finally he spoke, "I don't know. I just have a feeling that you understand me better than anyone else." Sakura nodded.

Sasuke stood up, "I should leave now." Sakura walked Sasuke to the door. Before going out, Sasuke gave her a small smile. Not a smirk, but a smile. Sakura felt her heart melt. **'Kya! Kawai!'** Her inner squealed.

"Thank you, Sakura." he said and left. After Sasuke left, Sakura climbed into bed and closed her eyes. _'I'm not sure but maybe, just maybe, I will be able see a rainbow after all.' _

**And the seventh chapter is done. Stay tuned for the next one, it has a lot of lyrics. Don't worry. I'll write the names of the songs used after I complete this fanfic.**

**Toodles! **

**PsyMama17**


	8. Chapter 8

**And it's the day of the concert! Enjoy. Here's the 8****th**** chapter.**

**CHAPTER 8**

The day of the concert finally came. The singers sat make-up rooms getting ready. Sakura was there and she was helping Karin with her make-up.

Karin was wearing a shimmery tight black tube top dress that reached her mid-thighs with black strappy high heels. She also wore a black choker. Her red hair was done in a messy bun with stray locks of hair framing her face. For the show, she wore contact lens instead of her glasses.

Hinata wanted Sakura to look nice as well so she gave her a makeover. Sakura was wearing a pink t-shirt with tight black jeans that had chains at the side and converse. Her hair was done in a spiky ponytail. She didn't wear any make-up except for some eyeliner.

Karin dabbed her lipstick, "Get me some water, forehead." Sakura gave a nod and stepped out. On her way back, she met Hinata.

Hinata was wearing a lilac spaghetti strapped dress that reached her knees and black leggings with white flats. Her hair was curled slightly at the bottom and was done in a half ponytail. She had a silver necklace with a heart-shaped pendant.

"Wow Hinata," Sakura said. "You look amazing." Hinata blushed, "Thank you. You look good too Saki-chan."

"I wouldn't if it weren't for you," Sakura said. "I don't know how to repay you."

Hinata shook her head, "Oh no need Saki-chan. I just hope you like it." Sakura nodded and Hinata smiled.

"Saki-chan, you will be backstage during the show right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," said Sakura. "Why?"

"No reason." Hinata said a little too quickly but Sakura decided to drop the subject. "I assume you'll be with Naruto in the V.I.P section?"

"Naruto-kun is the host of the show," said Hinata. "But I'll be in the V.I.P lounge with Neji-nii-san, his girlfriend TenTen-chan, Sasuke-san and his family."

"Forehead! Where's my water?" Karin shouted from inside the door. Sakura sighed, "See ya later Hinata."

Sakura went inside and handed Karin her water. Karin gulped down her water and looked at Sakura, "What are you still doing here? Get out." Sakura rolled her eyes and went outside.

Someone greeted her with a tight hug from behind. She turned to face Naruto. He was wearing a deep blue t-shirt that said 'I don't need a Logo' with black skinny jeans. He also had a chain hanging from his neck and a pair of sunglasses rested on his blonde head.

He was gave her a toothy grin, "Hi Sakura-chan! Come on! I want you to meet some people." Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her outside.

Outside, Sasuke, wearing a black dress shirt and black jeans, was talking to two people. One was a man who must be Sasuke's father. He had jet black eyes and hair and had an unreadable expression and was wearing a black tux. One was a woman, with long raven hair and onyx eyes wearing a red dress.

"This is Sakura-chan!" Naruto said gesturing towards Sakura. "Sakura-chan, this is Sasuke-teme's dad Fugaku, his mom, Mikoto-chan."

Sakura bowed politely and Mikoto smiled, "Nice to meet you Sakura-chan."

"Hn." Sasuke's father grunted. _'I guess the 'Hn' runs in the family.' _She thought and smirked

'**Sasuke looks like his mom.'** said her inner.

"Are you going to be performing?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura shook her head, "I'm just helping out my cousin."

"Cousin?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"Karin." Sakura replied.

"Itachi introduced me a lot of talented new singers in Cloud. Coming to the concert was your idea. So, don't fail me." Fugaku said to Sasuke. Sasuke clenched his fists. He didn't like being compared to his brother.

"Don't worry Uchiha-san," Sakura said. Everyone looked at Sakura. "Konoha High is full of talented people. I guarantee it. Sasuke did the right thing inviting you to our concert."

Fugaku nodded, "We'll see." Mikoto smiled at Sakura and Sasuke nodded a thank you.

"Oh, Fugaku-san! You've arrived." A voice exclaimed. It was Hikari. She was wearing a plain black jeans and a shimmering white tube top with a black leather jacket. She shook hands with Fugaku and Mikoto.

"Karin is amazing," Sasuke said. "You'll love her."

"I expect nothing less." said Fugaku.

"Yeah," Sakura cut in. "Nothing and less are definitely two words I'd use to describe it."

"Sakura," Hikari said. "What are you doing here? Go help Karin." Sakura sighed left.

"Saki!" A voice called. Sakura saw Kiba, Akamaru and Shino walk towards her. Shino wore his shades with jeans and a dark green hoodie. Kiba wore ripped jeans and a black jacket. Akamaru was on Kiba's head.

"Hey guys," said Sakura. "Looking good."

"Likewise." Shino said with a smirk.

"So, you here for the concert?" Sakura asked.

Kiba grinned, "Yeah."

Sakura nodded. "See ya later Saki." Kiba said as he walked off. Shino gave a nod and followed him.

She shook her head and headed backstage. The show had begun.

"YO! WHAT'S UP MY PARTY PEOPLE?" Naruto shouted in the mic. The crowd cheered. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm your host for the night. So, let's get this party started with THE SAND SIBLINGS!"

The crowd went wild as three people; a blonde girl who was the lead female singer and pianist, a red haired boy who was the guitarist and lead male singer and a brown-haired boy who was the drummer, came on stage. Their names were Temari, Gaara and Kankuro and they were all from Suna. They all wore punky clothes and chain jewelry. They performed a song called 'Need you now.'

_**It's a quarter after one**_

_**I'm all alone and**_

_**I need you now**_

_**And I said I wouldn't come**_

_**But I'm a little drunk and**_

_**I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

_**I just need you now**_

_**Oh baby**_

_**I need you now**_

After they were done, the crowd cheered.

Naruto came back on the stage, "Y'ALL HAVING A GOOD TIME?" Naruto exclaimed. The crowd shouted "YES!" Naruto grinned, "Good because we're gonna take it up a notch with YAMANAKA INO!"

A pretty girl with platinum blonde hair tied in a high ponytail and aqua blue eyes stepped onto the stage wearing a black jean miniskirt and a crimson tube top. She started singing a song called 'Till the world ends' as she danced on the stage and the crowd went wild.

_**I can't take it take it, take no more**_

_**Never felt like felt like this before**_

_**Come on get me get me on the floor**_

_**DJ what you what you waiting for**_

_**Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

The crowd started to sing with her.

_**Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

Many others performed their songs. Sakura thought they were all very good.

"ALRIGHT! Please welcome to the stage, our last performer of the night, FUJIWARA KARIN!" Naruto's voice boomed.

**Done! Sorry, it's kinda short. I couldn't help but put in the sand siblings. I wanted to put Hidan and Kakuzu as 'the zombie brothers' but I didn't know what song would suited them. The next chappie is very long. Also, Kiba's plan will be revealed in the next chapter. Stay tuned.**

**Ja Ne! :D**

**PsyMama17**


	9. Chapter 9

**This was copied mostly from the movie 'A Cinderella story: once upon a song' This is also the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 9**

The music started playing and Karin came on stage. Sakura connected the phone, with the song in it, to the mic. She played the song and Karin started to dance and lip sync.

_**Plug in the mic**_

_**Open the curtain**_

_**Turn on the lights**_

_**I'm through rehearsing**_

_**The feeling ignites**_

_**I'm in control**_

_**The crowd's in the palm of my hands**_

_**All my fans stand**_

_**What is the truth?**_

_**What's and illusion?**_

_**You're searching for proof**_

_**But are you certain**_

_**Whatever you see**_

_**Is what you get**_

_**If words paint a picture**_

_**Then I betcha**_

_**I can getcha yet**_

Sakura could see the crowd cheering. She let out a sigh. _'At least they like my song. Though I'm not the one on stage.'_ She thought.

_**I'll make you believe in me**_

_**I can be what you want me to be**_

_**Tonight is the night**_

_**Where I'll make you see**_

_**That I can be anything, anything, anything**_

_**I'll make you believe in me**_

_**I can be what you want me to be**_

_**Tonight is the night**_

_**Where I'll make see**_

Sakura then heard a voice that shouted "GO AKAMARU!"

Akamaru jumped out of nowhere and snatched the phone out of her hand. Sakura's eyes widened as the song had stopped. Only the music was playing. The crowd started jeering and Karin shot Sakura a surprised and annoyed look.

"Hey Neji," TenTen said to her boyfriend. "What do you think is going on?"

"Probably some problem with the mic system." Neji said flatly.

"Just a minute." Hikari said as she excused herself and headed backstage.

Fugaku grunted and Mikoto sighed. Sasuke just shook his head.

"Damn it." A quiet voice hissed. They all turned to see Hinata clenching her fists. When she saw them looking at her, she blushed and smiled sheepishly.

Karin made up an excuse saying her mic wasn't working and started apologizing to the crowd as Sakura ran around desperately trying to catch Akamaru. She heard Kiba chuckle. Shino was smirking. Sakura shot them a glare and went back to catching Akamaru.

"What in the world is going on?" Hikari exclaimed. She saw Sakura running around trying to catch Akamaru. Soon Hikari joined the chase and she cornered Akamaru. Akamaru simply dropped the phone and took a leak on it. Hikari screamed in frustration. Sakura didn't know whether to be happy or to panic.

"It doesn't matter," Hikari said grabbing a mic. "We'll do it live!" She grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her behind the curtain of the stage. The music had stopped playing.

"Stay." Hikari ordered. Sakura heard Hikari yell at the musicians to keep playing. Sakura sighed and started to sing as the music started playing again.

_**I got nothing to lose**_

_**I've been exposed**_

_**I'm paying my dues**_

_**Playing the role**_

"Damn it! Now what do we do?" Kiba hissed. Shino was trying to come up with a plan. The music started playing again and they heard Sakura sing for Karin from behind the stage. Shino's eyes landed on a man who was holding a video camera that showed Karin on the big screens.

Shino smirked, "I got an idea." Shino went to the man and snatched the camera away from him. Kiba figured out his plan and followed Shino.

Sasuke was watching Karin perform when he noticed that the camera was not focused on Karin but instead it was moving. This seemed to have caught the attention of the crowd as they stared at the big screen. When it stopped moving, there was Sakura, standing backstage, holding a mic and singing.

The crowd started murmuring and pointing at the screen. Even Sasuke's parents were shocked. But it was Sasuke who was the most shocked. From the corner of his eye, he could see Hinata smiling. _'It was Sakura's voice all this time?'_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura was busy singing that she failed to notice Shino holding a camera towards her. When she noticed them, her eyes widened but she didn't stop singing.

_**I'll break a sweat**_

_**If you wanna**_

_**Confess all your sins**_

_**You know you got'em**_

_**The room's in a spin**_

_**The fever's pitched**_

Kiba started pushing Sakura, "Get out there!" Sakura struggled but failed and got pushed on stage.

_**I'm no counterfeit**_

_**I'll make you believe in me**_

_**I can be what you want me to be**_

_**Tonight is the night**_

_**Where I'll make you see**_

_**That I can be anything, anything, anything**_

The crowd cheered loudly as Sakura took the stage. Karin, whose face was now red from embarrassment and anger, left the stage. Sakura shot her an apologetic look. She didn't stop singing.

_**I'll make you believe in me**_

_**I can be what you want me to be**_

_**Tonight is the night**_

_**Where I'll make you see**_

_**That I can be anything, anything, anything**_

_**You want from me**_

The crowd cheered louder than ever when Sakura finished her song. Sakura couldn't help but smile widely. From backstage, she could hear Hikari yell angrily. Hikari was storming towards the stage but Kiba stuck his foot out and made her trip. She fell and became unconscious.

"WE WANT MORE! WE WANT MORE!" the crowd chanted.

"Sing something else." Kiba yelled from back stage.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

Kiba and Shino said something to each other and nodded. "The very first song you wrote." Kiba yelled. Sakura understood so she grinned and grabbed an electric guitar. She looked at the musicians, "Okay guys. Follow my lead."

_**If I'm a bad person**_

_**You don't like me**_

_**Well I guess I'll make my own way**_

_**It's not circle**_

_**I mean cycle**_

_**I can't excite you anymore**_

_**Where's your gavel**_

_**Your jury**_

_**What's my offence this time?**_

_**You're not a judge but**_

_**If you're gonna judge me**_

_**Well sentence me to another life**_

_**Don't wanna hear your sad songs**_

_**I don't wanna feel your pain**_

_**When I swear it's not my fault**_

'_**Cause you know we're not the same (No!)**_

_**We're not the same (No!)**_

_**Oh, we're not the same**_

_**Yeah, we're friends who stuck together**_

_**We wrote our names in blood**_

_**Well I guess you can't except that the change is good (Hey!)**_

_**It's good (Hey!)**_

_**It's good**_

_**Well you treat me just like**_

_**Another stranger**_

_**Well it's nice to meet you sir**_

_**I guess I'll go**_

_**I'll best be on my way out**_

_**You treat me just like**_

_**Another stranger**_

_**Well it's nice to meet you sir**_

_**I guess I'll go**_

_**I'll best be on my way out**_

_**Ignorance is your new best friend**_

_**Ignorance is your new best friend**_

_**And this is the best thing**_

_**That could have happened**_

_**Any longer I wouldn't have made it**_

_**It's not a war**_

_**No, it's not a rapture**_

_**I'm just a person**_

_**But you can't take it**_

_**The same tricks that**_

_**That once fooled me**_

_**They won't get you anywhere**_

_**I'm not the same kid**_

_**From your memory**_

_**Well now I can fend for myself**_

_**Don't wanna hear your sad songs**_

_**I don't wanna feel your pain**_

_**When I swear it's not my fault**_

'_**Cause you know we're not the same (No!)**_

_**We're not the same (No!)**_

_**Oh, we're not the same**_

_**Yeah, we're friends who stuck together**_

_**We wrote our names in blood**_

_**Well I guess you can't except that the change is good (Hey!)**_

_**It's good (Hey!)**_

_**It's good**_

_**Well you treat me just like**_

_**Another stranger**_

_**Well it's nice to meet you sir**_

_**I guess I'll go**_

_**I'll best be on my way out**_

_**You treat me just like**_

_**Another stranger**_

_**Well it's nice to meet you sir**_

_**I guess I'll go**_

_**I'll best be on my way out**_

_**Ignorance is your new best friend**_

_**Ignorance is your new best friend**_

_**Ignorance is your new best friend**_

_**Ignorance is your new best friend**_

_**Well you treat me just like**_

_**Another stranger**_

_**Well it's nice to meet you sir**_

_**I guess I'll go**_

_**I'll best be on my way out**_

_**You treat me just like**_

_**Another stranger**_

_**Well it's nice to meet you sir**_

_**I guess I'll go**_

_**I'll best be on my way out**_

The crowd erupted in cheers and whistles. Hinata ran on stage and hugged Sakura. Sakura hugged her back. She slapped high fives with Kiba and Shino and patted Akamaru's head. Even Naruto came and gave her a hug. Sasuke came on stage too with a small smile on his lips. Sakura she walked towards him.

"So _you_ are my mystery girl." Sasuke said.

Sakura smirked, "Yup."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and Sakura snaked her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed her lips. Sakura closed her eyes and kissed him back. The crowd started to whistle at the scene. Sasuke pulled away and leaned his forehead on Sakura's.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU WERE AWESOME!" Naruto exclaimed when they reached backstage. Sakura laughed, "Why thank you Naruto."

Sakura then looked at Kiba and Shino, "Didn't I tell you guys not to do anything?"

"No way. You just told us not to _tell_ anyone. You never told us not to _do_ anything!" said Kiba and stuck his tongue out. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"This was a plan?" Sakura asked, baffled.

Shino nodded, "Kiba thought of a plan. We wanted to reveal that Karin was a fraud. The plan went a little crazy because we hadn't thought that Hikari would make you sing live. But it turned out well in the end."

"Hinata had a part too," said Kiba. "She had to give you a makeover and get you all dressed for going on stage after we exposed Karin." Sakura looked at Hinata who blushed and gave a small smile.

Sakura could feel her tears well up in her eyes, "I love you guys _so much!"_ She gave Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino a group hug.

"Hey, why wasn't I a part of the plan?" Naruto complained and crossed his arms. Hinata stepped forward and shyly hugged him.

Kiba snorted, "Because you're close with Sasuke. Why else?"

"And why would you keep that from me?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

Sakura sighed, "Long story. A long and very crazy story."

"Hn. I'd like to hear it later." Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and kissed her cheek. Sakura blushed.

"Sasuke," A voice said. They all turned to see Fugaku and Mikoto. "May I speak with you?" Sasuke nodded and left with his father to talk in private. Mikoto stepped forward hugged Sakura, "You have a wonderful voice, dear. Even my husband was impressed though he'll never admit it."

Sakura blushed and laughed lightly, "Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the concert."

"Of course I did," Mikoto beamed. "You were right. Konoha High is full of talent. And I'm sorry but I'm going to have to report what Hikari did to the education ministry."

Sakura sighed. A part of her felt bad that Karin and Hikari were getting into trouble but they had to be taught a lesson. **'Cha! Serves them right!'** her inner exclaimed putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you often," said Mikoto. "You _are _my Sasu-chan's girl after all." She winked at Sakura. Sakura blushed. _'Crap. I forgot Sasuke's parents were in the crowd. They must have seen us kiss.'_

Sasuke came back. His mother hugged him and left.

"So, what did your dad say? Is he mad?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. He's pretty pissed off at me because I haven't been working on the next big album." Sasuke replied.

Sakura bit her bottom lip, "Which album?"

"Your album." Sasuke said promptly.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Are you kidding me?"

Sasuke smirked and shook his head, "Nope."

"You're . . . You're serious?" Sakura asked, taken aback.

Sasuke nodded. Sakura placed her hands on either of Sasuke's cheeks and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"Hey! Get a room would ya?" Kiba yelled and they pulled away.

"We're making an album," Sasuke announced. "And we're writing it together."

Naruto and Kiba cheered and slapped high fives with Sakura. "This calls for a party!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kiba and Naruto ran outside. Naruto dragged Hinata with him and Shino just shook his head and followed them. Sakura was about to follow them as well when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to face Sasuke. He led her to one of the dressing rooms and closed the door.

She raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

Sasuke smirked, "Getting a room. Just like Dog Boy said." He lifted Sakura's chin and kissed her on the lips.

"Remember when you said after the rain I'll be able to enjoy a rainbow?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well the rain's gone and I'm finally able to enjoy the rainbow. You're my rainbow, Sakura." Sakura smiled, "I'm seeing the rainbow too. You're my rainbow." She pressed her lips to his once more.

**Woo hoo! The fanfic is finally done! I'll post the list of songs used in this fanfic. **

**Stay tuned for my next fanfic: Senior Class President (It's a NejiTen fanfic) and I'm taking some ideas from Glee.**

**Buh-bye! **

**PsyMama17**


	10. Songs Used In This FanFic

**SONGS USED IN THIS FANFIC **

**1. A thousand years by Christina Perri**

**2. Welcome to my life by Simple Plan**

**3. Whatever will be by Vanessa Hudgens**

**4. Need you now by Lady Antebellum**

**5. Till the world ends by Britney Spears**

**6. Make you believe by Lucy Hale**

**7. Ignorance by Paramore**


End file.
